motorstorm_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenrai
'Tenrai '''is a fanonical Japanese manufacturer appearing in ''MotorStorm: Return to the Wild. The manufacturer mainly produces medium-sized vehicles, along with a few Dakar-spec Mud Pluggers. A majority of their vehicles are based off of 80's or 90's Nissan cars, with the exception of a few Mitsubishi and Datsun vehicles. Their vehicles are highly desirable, but illegal to own in the U.S. Most of the time, if Tenrai vehicles are imported into the U.S. they will almost immediately be seized by federal agents and be crushed. Vehicles Tenrai Dispatcher.jpg|Tenrai Dispatcher (Mud Plugger) Tenrai Nogaro.jpg|Tenrai Nogaro I (Mud Plugger) Tenrai Terrainmaster (1).jpg|Tenrai Terrainmaster (Racing Truck) Tenrai 540ST.jpg|Tenrai ZR240XR (Interceptor) Tenrai JM52.jpg|Tenrai Xylem V (Trophy Tourer) Tenrai 220FD.jpg|Tenrai 220FD (Groundbreaker) Tenrai Palpitation.jpg|Tenrai Palpitation (Ice Racer) Tenrai Marleau.jpeg|Tenrai Silva Marleau (Rally Car) Tenrai Thermos.jpeg|Tenrai Thermos (Mud Plugger) Tenrai Moreno.jpg|Tenrai Moreno (Racing Truck) Tenrai Flare.jpg|Tenrai Flare (Rally Car) Tenrai X500.jpg|Tenrai X500 (Supercar) Tenrai XT940.jpg|Tenrai XT940 (Supercar) Tenrai Xylem VII.jpg|Tenrai Xylem VII (Tuner Car) Tenrai Lonyo.jpg|Tenrai Lonyo (Rally Car) Tenrai Nirvana.jpg|Tenari Nirvana (Racing Truck) Tenrai Macronia.jpg|Tenrai Macronia (Ice Racer) Tenrai Yugen.jpg|Tenrai Yugen (Big Rig) Tenrai Mountaineer.jpg|Tenrai Mountaineer (Racing Truck) Tenrai Macronia SC.jpg|Tenrai Macronia SC (SuperMini) Tenrai Microbe 230RS.jpg|Tenrai Microbe 230RS (Supermini) Tenrai Janiero.jpg|Tenrai Janeiro (Ice Racer) Tenrai Nogaro II.png|Tenrai Nogaro II (Mud Plugger) 15182892986 a5736468f7 b.jpg|Tenrai Nogaro IIA (Mud Plugger) mitsubishi_pajero_dakar.jpeg|Tenrai Nogaro III (Mud Plugger) Tenrai Nogaro IV.jpg|Tenrai Nogaro IV (Mud Plugger) Tenrai Centaur.jpg|Tenrai Centaur (Wagoneer) Tenrai Silva F18.jpg|Tenrai Silva F18 (Tuner Car) Tenrai Framer.jpg|Tenrai Framer (Wagoneer) Tenrai Garner.jpg|Tenrai 400TE (Tuner Car) Tenrai Xylem III.jpg|Tenrai Xylem III (Door Slammer) Tenrai Xylem I.jpg|Tenrai Xylem II (Door Slammer) Tenrai Xylem II.jpg|Tenrai Xylem I (Door Slammer) Tenrai 250D.jpg|Tenrai 250D (Door Slammer) Tenrai 330F.jpg|Tenrai 330F (Door Slammer) Tenrai Xylem HF Super Aerosolomie.jpg|Tenrai Xylem HF Super Aerosolomie (Silhouette) Tenrai XT600.jpeg|Tenrai XT600 (Silhouette) Tenrai ZR240 Turbo.jpg|Tenrai ZR240 Turbo (Trophy Tourer) Tenrai Xylem VII TT.jpg|Tenrai Xylem VII TT (Trophy Tourer) Tenrai Joker.jpg|Tenrai Joker (Racing Truck) Tenrai Kaiju.jpg|Tenrai Kaiju GT (Super Tourer) Tenrai Solstice.jpg|Tenrai Solstice GTS (Trophy Tourer) Tenrai Silvaro.jpg|Tenrai Silvaro (Trophy Tourer) Tenrai Sony.jpg|Tenrai Sony (Muscle Truck) Tenrai Exalter.jpg|Tenrai Exalter (SuperMini) Tenrai Navigator.jpg|Tenrai Navigator (Super Buggy) Tenrai Kaiju Libtard.jpg|Tenrai Kaiju Libtard (Interceptor) Tenrai Kaiju GTR.jpg|Tenrai Kaiju (Tuner Car) Tenrai June.jpg|Tenrai Juneau (Tuner Car) Tenrai Solstice DSM.jpg|Tenrai Solstice DSM (Tuner Car) Tenrai Calcium.png|Tenrai Calcium (Super Tourer) Tenrai Bluebird 4WD.jpg|Tenrai Bluebird 4WD (Rally Car) Tenrai Xylem Zexfil.jpg|Tenrai Xylem Zexfil (Silhouette) Tenrai X900.jpg|Tenrai X900 (Silhouette) Trivia * The fact that Tenrai vehicles are illegal to import into America is a play on how the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 and Nissan Silvia S15 are not allowed to be imported into the U.S. * Tenrai is the beta manufacturer name of the Saloon GT in the original Burnout. * The ''Nogaro ''series of Mud Pluggers are all based upon the 1985-2003 model Mitsubishi Pajero dakar T3 trucks. * Despite the Nissan GT-R, which is the Tenrai Kaiju's inspiration, is actually sold in the U.S. it is still ''illegal ''to import a Tenrai Kaiju into the United States, much to the outrage of every car enthusiast in the states. * The ''Xylem ''series of vehicles are obviously based upon Nissan's Skyline GT-R platform of sports cars, which are quite popular tuner cars. Category:Manufacturers Category:Pages by The Cherrybomber